Karaoke Night or Leo's Weird Dream
by Chanel-M
Summary: The guys kinda have a Karaoke Night and afterwards Leo has a strange dream, with his hero Ryan and the whole crew in it. 2k12. R&R?


Hi :3 I'm back with something bigger this time. Well not much bigger, but I was struck by an idea which would not leave me alone... so I had to write this. To be honest...I...dont even know what this is... yay! Maybe I'll make more of these... if you want me to? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ^^

* * *

"I'm on a Highway To Hell!", they both sang. While Raphael and Casey screamed in the mic, at least in his opinion this wasn't singing, Leo sat in his chair and drank his tea, shaking his head by the time Mikey started head banging. As Raph and his hotheaded friend were finished, he jumped at Raph and stole the microphone out of his hand. Raph just scowled but let him go and went in the kitchen to get something to drink for them. "Hey Case, what do ya want?", he grunted, sticking his head over the top of the refrigerator. Casey went into the kitchen to 'assist' Raphael in choosing from a Cola and a Sprite. Leo shacked his head. Couldn't they drink tea or water for ones?

As Raph took a sip from his cola, he wrinkled his snout. Then almost spilled all of his green tea as Mikey began to sing "Caesar" by I Blame Coco. He had to say that Mike wasn't as bad at singing as Raph and Casey, yeah Casey really couldn't sing. Shouldn't be singing at all. He leaned back in the blue chair and looked to his left as the lab door opened and Donnie and April came out. "Where's Casey?", was the first thing she asked. A shadow of jealousy clouded Donnie's eyes. He couldn't believe that the first human being, a female one too, that they had befriended with, his crush since then, only had eyes for Casey. At least that is how he saw this.

Leo couldn't help but smile a little knowingly. He knew that April only saw Casey as a friend, well Donnie too, but that could change. Michelangelo's singing had stopped and he was now locking at Leo, a almost feral grin on his face. Leo gulped; he knew he had to save his tea. And if he hadn't placed it safely at the ground, beside his chair, it surely would have gone flying through the living room of the lair as mike took his arm and pulled on it.

"Come on Leo! You need to have fun for once." Said person looked at Mike with an expression that clearly said 'if you do this again, you won't live another day'. "Jep, the nutball is right. Ya need ta have a little fun too, Leo. It ain't healthy fer ya to be always so stiff. Take that stick outta yer ass. Am I right, Don?" The genius of the four answered matter of factly: "Raph is right, Leo. It's true that a certain level of stress, which is constant high, is unhealthy for eve-" "Ya heard Einstein", Raph cut in. Mikey was still tugging at his leaders hand and Leo gave in with a sigh. A little fun couldn't hurt.

"I hope you're all happy now…", he growled lightly as he picked up the mic Mike had dropped, to busy with the task of getting Leo to stand up. The leader searched through the songs of the playstation. Don had found it a few days ago, and the mechanic in him needed to repair it. He stopped at 'Kill All Your Friends' by My Chemical Romance. As the music was starting to play he shot one last look at his grinning brothers and friends. Then he started:

"Well you can hide a lot about yourself, but Honey, what're you gonna do? And you can sleep in a coffin, but the past ain't through with you."

The crowed behind him started cheering. They all had found out that he was a good singer. Well not at the same time, but they had. Mikey had heard him under the shower, Raph while he had been making his tea. Donnie and April had heard him at 2 a.m. while they were still working in Don's lab. He couldn't sleep that night and had been polishing his katanas until there were blue eyes looking back at him. He had been singing 'Kat Von Wolfenstein' by Ghost Cat. He kinda liked songs like that, bands like that. It was a completely different kind of music. He had found this song on an old MP3 player, which he had found on a rooftop on patrol and taken with him. The little thing was full of songs from this genre.

He sang the final verse the song and his people applauded. He then marched over to his tea, on the way shoving the microphone in Donnie's hand. He picked up his tea and took a sip. The cold bitter liquid flooded down his throat. _Cold, just great. _He drank the rest of it and went into the kitchen, placing it in the sink and couldn't help the smile that wanted to come to his face as the others(except April) started to sing 'A.D.D.' One of his favorite songs. The urge to nod in time with the drum set overcame him. And he let go. As he was finished he went into his room, still having the song in his ears. If they decided to make a karaoke-night he would be there. He lay on his bed and hummed slowly tapping on his plastron in time. Leo started to drift into sleep.

"_Captain Ryan! Leonardo is here to see you. If he comes it must be an emergency!", Crankshaw panicked again. Ryan slapped him as Leo came in. "Captain, I got your call, what's going on?" Ryan got over to the turtle and shook his hand. "Leonardo, I'm so happy to see you. The aliens have taken control over Dr. Mindstrong again." He pointed over his shoulder were the doctor was kept in a cage in the back o the room. Leonardo looked at Mindstrong with disgust in his eyes, not for the doctor, but for the aliens that took over his mind. "We need to stop this once and for all. We'll blow up their ship and free the doctor from this parasites!" Ryan and Leo both made a pose that screamed 'we're totally going to kick their butt'._

Leo smiled.

"_Let's get them girls!", Ryan yelled. They flew straight into the territory of the foe. It was many galaxies away and the hard journey took them TWO WHOLE HOURS! As they saw the spaceship of the strange alien race, Leonardo's gaze followed the ship, his reflexes sharp as he activated the force field that they would need if they wanted to come out of this alive, or else they would be roasted by the time they came out. He took the controller of the super-power blaster in his three fingered hand and took in the radar in front of him. There was a blinking red dot near the middle, northwest. He waited for instructions from Ryan as he flexed his fingers on the controller. He slowly got nervous, his thumb coming up to the button he needed to press if he wanted to blow up the ship of the foe. "Wait Leonardo. We don't know how to take of the mind controlling device. We can't blow up their ship; we need to their help to take it off."_

Flinched.

"_So what do we do?", he asked. "We go in", Ryan said. Leo glanced at the ship in front of their own. Did it only seem so big, or was it really _that_ big? Were their many of them? He hoped not. He slowly looked back at his captain: "We are outnumbered. I'm sure." Captain Ryan had a thoughtful look on his face as he, too, looked at the ship. Through the big window made of thick glass he took in the size of the spaceship. It was big, Leonardo was right. And they may be outnumbered, but they needed to do this. "It is our only chance to get this device off of him. We need to, for the doctor." Leo wasn't pleased with this, but nodded anyway. Ryan was right, they needed to do this for the doctor. He let go of the controller and went in the room of the crew. Someone had to break the news to them. "Gentlemen", he said, "we have to invade the ship of the foe, in order to help the doctor. Me and Ryan wont pressure you into something you don't want to do." Silence. Then they began to murmur and nodding their head. "Volunteers?", Leo asked, and he hoped there were. Everyone of the man held up their hand. Leo smiled. Brave men. He hoped that they all would come out of this alive. The men took on their gear as Leo left to inform Ryan of the bravery of the men. _

Rolled over.

_He came into the cockpit as Crankshaw docked onto the other ship. Laserbeams were shot at them and the force field was little defense. He told Ryan that the crew would wait at the gateway. Both made their way to the opening, taking on their gear and laser shooters, which were way smaller than the ones on their ship, but still dangerous. And handy. At the door they were greeted be ready looking men. The passage opened and revealed a bridge, surrounded by glass, so they wouldn't be sucked into space. They walked fast, and at the other door they were greeted 'warmly' by aliens with laser-shooting guns, which were looking lighter than their ones. Suddenly everyone was shooting around, nervous as they were, but Leo and Ryan calmed themselves and Ryan shot a few aliens dead, some pinkish blood oozed out of the wounds, and Leo took a lot down with his katanas. Slicing of the head of the last one, he looked around. Not a lot aliens have been waiting at the entrance. Most of them were surely inside, planning how to kill them. Or something. _

Shuddered.

_They made their way through a maze of halls and labs to the cockpit of the foe. Walking as quietly as they possibly could and crouching down behind a big desk. Glancing up Leo took in his surroundings. It was a big, pale grey room. There was a high chair in the front of the room. On it was an alien, looking out into space. He could only see the back of his head. But suddenly it turned its chair around, the toothless mouth stretching into a grin, showing the dark green gums of the alien commander. The rest of his face was blue, around the eyes a pale sick green, eyeballs pinkish. His neck thin and bony, bluish green, like rotting. Collarbones sticking out and rest of his body hidden under yellow fabric. "Captain Ryan and the great Leonardo. I'm honored to have you as my …_ guests_._

Twitched.

_Leo growled, looked at Ryan and gave the handsign for attack. The men stood up fast and were met by pink eyes. As the shooting began, Ryan and Leo charged at the alien on the chair. It stood up and took out his own gun, now pointing at the pair that came running straight at him. He fired and missed Ryan's head by inches. Leo had reacted faster and stormed to the side, only to draw his swords. He brought them down, and the alien used his gun as shield from the blades. Ryan came to Leonardo's help. He kicked the alien's feet from behind, causing them to buckle. As the commander of the alien race came to his knees, he could feel a gun pointing at his head from behind, only to look down and see a katana tip pointing at his throat. He couldn't see the turtle's eyes under the blue bandana he used as mask. The shooting stopped as both the aliens and the crew of Ryan looked at the three. "Give up!", Leo growled. He looked around in the mess of bloody alien bodies and, sadly, also a few of Ryan's men were lying at the ground, blood dripping out of their bodies. Almost all blue aliens were down, only two or three left. He looked at Ryan, who said: "You get that mind control device off of Dr. Mindstrong and you won't be harmed." The blue man thing looked back at Ryan and seemed to consider it. Then, out of nowhere, a gun was pointed at Leonardo's head. He could feel the cold steel pressed against his flesh._

Kneaded the blanked.

"_Hey, you!", the one pointing the weapon on him, turned around for a second. A second was long enough. Leo turned around and rammed his sword in the side of the thing. Pulling it back and slicing again through blue flash, which turned a dark violet as the pink blood ran out of the wound. Around him was silence. He looked at the other beings and they all let their guns fall. He growled and they took the commander of the things, and the dead men, with them to the ship. It took the alien a good hour to get the machine off and ones that was done Dr. Mindstrong locked around confused. While Ryan told him what happened, Leo escorted the alien back on his own ship. Back in the cockpit were the whole crew was, he and Ryan thanked them. "Leonardo! Thank god you came. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't! We have to thank him Captain Ryan!" _SLAP!_ "Crankshaw! Enough! I am aware that Leonardo has earned our thanks and more than that." He made a dramatic pose. "Captain Ryan, I know how we can thank him", the doctor said. He held up a tea pot and cups on a tabled. _Warm_ tea._

Smiled.

And woke up late for practice. Stupid, _great_ dream. Confusing, but great.

* * *

Well, i hope you liked? I know, shitty fighting scene ^^' But seriously, in the 2k12 cartoon Leo has his swords and is not harming anyone? I needed to know that his swords are sharp enough to actually slice something... so he did. The songs that are in this little fic gave me inspiration. So if you want check 'em out. They are: 1. **Highway To Hell** by **AC/DC**, 2. **Caesar** by **I Blame Coco**, 3. **Kill All Your Friends** by **My Chemical Romance**, 4. **Kat Von Wolfenstein** by **Ghost Cat** (- seriously check 'em out, they are great!) and 5. **A.D.D** by **System of a Down**

I love feedback, ya know? So rewiew please? Thanks!


End file.
